<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bonds by mimiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081096">bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites'>mimiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vampire au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Death, Vampire Hunters, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends, once. More than friends, even. But that bond had long since been severed, and now they were destined to forever be enemies.<br/>But in fact, the bond was only damaged, not irreversibly broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vampire au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The floorboards creaked beneath Iwaizumi’s boots as he made his way further into the quiet house. It was dark, the only light coming from the lantern attached to his belt. He knew even without seeing it along the floors, walls, ceilings, and furniture; every surface was covered in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This home belonged to a coven, who he’d heard had a nasty habit of kidnapping young people who were never seen again. Word was, they were sacrificing them for their evil rituals. Iwaizumi had heard it all before of course, and in his experience, it was usually just paranoid town gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that did not seem to be the case here. He could smell sulfur lingering in the air, could tell a ritual had been performed recently, possibly within the hour. Judging by the amount of blood, Iwaizumi assumed it had to have been a fairly large spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foot thudded against something on the floor. Looking down, Iwaizumi saw that he’d accidentally kicked a body. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw more. Lifeless, bloody bodies were scattered across the room. With how fresh the blood smelled, and the lack of rotting flesh stench, they couldn’t have been dead more than ten minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time, Iwa-chan,” came a smooth, familiar voice from above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overlooking from the second floor stood a tall, beautiful vampire, resting his elbows on the balcony and looking exceedingly amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said bitterly. “How’d I know you would be the one behind this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned down at him, his sharp fangs poking out from between his lips. Blood tarnished his handsome face, dripping down and staining his lavish dress coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” the vampire cooed. “Did you come here just to see me? How uncharacteristically sweet of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi growled and tightened his grip on the wooden stake in his hand. It was a special one, that he’d made himself, to drive through the heart of a particular vampire. Oikawa laughed at his annoyance and jumped over the balcony, landing before him gracefully. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Iwaizumi resisted the urge to lunge at him. He knew he had to be calculated when it came to Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and this close to him he saw that Oikawa was holding a leather-bound book. Oikawa noticed how Iwaizumi’s eyes drifted toward his hand, and he lifted it up with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, isn’t it?” Oikawa asked. “Plenty of dark spells in here, wouldn’t want it to get in the wrong hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I should really be taking it from you,” Iwaizumi replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed Oikawa, going low and swiping at Oikawa’s knee with his weapon. Oikawa jumped backward toward the wall, barely dodging out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be playing dirty,” Oikawa grinned, “but my body is no longer injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi growled, more in frustration with himself for relying on old habits. As much time as he had spent trying to distance himself from his past, it seemed some things still slipped through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled out a dagger and hurled it toward Oikawa, who easily jumped out of the way. That is exactly what Iwaizumi was hoping for, and after the blade was in the air he was already charging for where Oikawa had moved. He shoved the vampire with all his might against the wall, small grunts escaping both of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that,” Oikawa pouted. “Shouldn’t we catch up first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so goddamned aggravating,” Iwaizumi grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You miss me, admit it,” Oikawa smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Iwaizumi drew back his hand holding the wooden stake and brought it down toward Oikawa’s chest. In a blink, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm easily. Iwaizumi tried to pull himself free, but while his strength was great for a human, it was nothing compared to that of a vampire’s. Before Iwaizumi could finish his next breath, Oikawa flipped their positions and was now the one pinning him to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Iwa-chan, is that any way to treat a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not my friend,” Iwaizumi spat. “You’re a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always know exactly what to say to get straight through my heart!” Oikawa whined dramatically, feigning actual hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather take this stake through your heart, instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi brought his boot down forcefully onto one of Oikawa’s feet, using his momentary distraction to pull a small vile from his coat. He flicked the top off and threw it in Oikawa’s face. The vampire hissed and withdrew back as the holy water burned his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So rude!” Oikawa complained, glaring back at Iwaizumi with his teeth bared. He was met with a smug smile. It annoyed him how handsome Iwaizumi was, even now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to appreciate Iwaizumi’s pleasant features, because soon the hunter was lunging toward again. Oikawa’s feet collided with one of the dead witches, and they both toppled to the floor. While he was still trying to figure out what had just happened, Iwaizumi successfully managed to pry the book out of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grimaced at the book in his hand. Now that he was touching it, he could tell it was not bound in cow hide, but in human flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” he muttered in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa kicked him off, throwing Iwaizumi onto his back. The lantern rolled off his hip and shattered, immediately catching fire on the symbol drawn on the floor. Whatever the mixture was, it was extremely flammable, and soon the room was bright with a green glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to brawl among the increasing embers. Sweat dripped down Iwaizumi’s forehead as the heat became nearly unbearable. Even Oikawa seemed to be struggling against the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stared intensely at his foe, wooden stake at the ready to deliver a lethal blow at any given chance. The emerald flame danced in Oikawa’s eyes, but his expression took Iwaizumi off guard. Instead of anger, or hostility, his look was almost one of tenderness. It stunned him into momentary stagnation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jar exploded from the heat, and with a hiss, Oikawa retreated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rushed after him, but a burning rafter from the ceiling fell and blocked his way. The fire had grown into a raging blaze, now, and he knew he had to get out of there hastefully if he wanted to survive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke was a mixture of chemicals, incense, furniture, and flesh. It burned Iwaizumi’s eyes, scorched the inside of his lungs as he desperately tried to breathe. Everywhere he turned he was met with a wall of flame. If he stayed in there, he’d surely die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi tucked the spellbook inside his coat and dropped to his knees to crawl. Tears blurred his vision and he coughed harshly. Even on the floor, the smoke was painfully dense, and he couldn’t get more than a gasp of air in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, was this how it was going to end? Is this how the great vampire hunter, Iwaizumi Hajime, would finally be taken out? Perhaps he was already dead, and this was Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had likely breathed in about a dozen different potions and ingredients by now, and it was starting to affect his mind as well. Iwaizumi knew he was becoming delusional, because he swore he could see Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Oikawa the Vampire, known for his mischief and dark hunger for power, but Oikawa Tooru, his childhood friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was soft and innocent. His smile was sweeter than the honey his mother would harvest every year. Iwaizumi could hear his laugh as though it were right next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d grown up together, practically never apart since the day they’d met. Even as children, Iwaizumi was constantly saving Oikawa from himself. He remembered how he had pulled Oikawa out of the river because he couldn’t swim, but had fallen in trying to get their toy boat that had become stuck. He remembered how he carried a sniffly Oikawa on his back when he’d scraped his knees while they were running down a hill. He remembered how he loved Oikawa more than anyone else in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke and heat were too much. There was no oxygen left in the room for him to breathe in. He was going to die here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Iwaizumi felt claws gripping his shoulders. He was being dragged, and then his face was hit with the cool refreshing night air. He sucked it in desperately, coughing, but breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke-induced tears streamed down Iwaizumi’s face, and he had to squint up at who had saved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T...Tooru?” he rasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked down at him with wide eyes, searching desperately. They’d both had a few cuts and bruises, and were covered in black soot, but didn’t have any life-threatening injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Iwaizumi trailed off wearily. You saved me, he had been trying to say. But it was too confusing to face. Why would his enemy, who he had just tried to kill, save him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa studied him closely, as if just now also realizing what he’d done. He put his flat palm against Iwaizumi’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Then, his hand dragged lower, and he pulled out the book from Iwaizumi’s coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking this,” Oikawa smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IwaIzumi blinked in confusion, unable to fight back if he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wink, Oikawa disappeared, leaving a dazed Iwaizumi to collect his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house blazed on behind him, it would likely be a pile of ash in the morning. But more importantly, Oikawa had saved him. He could have probably just taken the book back inside the house, but he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t dare to have hope, not anymore. But before darkness overtook him, he couldn’t help but wonder if the boy he once loved was still somewhere inside the bloodthirsty creature he had become. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally added another ship to this au...sakuatsu want to be the stars so bad!<br/>i really love writing in this au, thanks for coming on the journey with me.</p><p> </p><p>kudos/comments are super appreciated!<br/>fakeanimeboi on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>